Spider
"Spider" Assassin/Body guard/ handy? man. Who knows. Easily manipulated. Galvantula has back tattoos and no name. He likes wearing turtlenecks when he’s not working. Galvantula… named… IDK YET. Maybe he won’t have a real name… just add to his crazy. The four eyes on his head see in thermal and his two regular eyes see only shadows and he has terrible night vision with them. The thermal eyes make it easier to see but it hurts if used too much. The four eyes on his head see in thermal and his two regular eyes see only shadows and he hasterrible night vision with them. The thermal eyes make it easier to see but it hurts if used too much. ^Like this. That’s the way his four bug eyes work. And he lives in his own world. His own little reality where he’s never really wrong or bad. Even though he an assassin that specializes in torture. His bite is venomous and causes his victim to be unable to move and some numbness… and also helps stop bleeding so his victims don’t die so soon (causes some bleeding before it fully works). He’s a rather amiable guy. All smiles and charm … which is mostly all an act… but he can’t even tell. He’s lied to himself so much for so long he actually believes he’s this perfect, friendly neighbor kinda guy. He hates to be lied to but he can be pretty easily manipulated… if you know how to play into his lies to himself. He works for my Musharna, Caedere, who’s SUPER manipulative and plays him like a fiddle. Caedere needs to keep his lies and act up or he’s in for a world of pain and there wouldn’t be too much he could do to stop his bug assassin… him being Psychic and even his body guard who is a dark type… probably couldn’t do much. Left to his own devices… this bug man might just meld into his friendly persona… might actually delude himself into become a rather nice guy, if not a little unstable… but generally harmless. But since he’s under Caedere he’s just a crazy, violent bastard with a pleasant smile on his face. He’s also got a bad habit got cracking his joints. BBY!’Spider’ and his… whatever Osborne. Baby Spider learned his blind trust from this guy maybe. Image1960.png|Spider: Shh shh~ It will all be ok if you cooperate. I don’t want to hurt you. Lapras: MMFFK? Spider: Shh~ you can talk soon enough. It’s alright. Don’t be scared. This will sting a little… but it will take the edge off the pain when I start. Image1961.png|Lapras: ‘holy shit is he gonna kisSpider: /chomp Lapras: OW. FUCK. Image1962.png|Spider: You might feel a bit woozy as the venom takes hold. Image1963.png|Spider: (heat vision??? I’m no good at coloring it…) Some minor bleeding… before it fully sets in… Image1964.png|Spider: Is your vision blurring a bit? That’s normal~ There’s no need to fret. Image1965.png|Spider: Now let’s get started shall we? You’re going to have to tell me what I need to know… it will go much easier if you just say it now. Lapras: … I can’t… Spider: That’s very unfortunate… I’m afraid this will be very painful. Are you sure you don’t want to cooperate? Lapras: /whine whine. Will you let me live if I tell you? Spider: Oh no. I have orders to kill you… but how you want to go is up to you. Slow and painful, or quick and painless. Your choice. Image1966.png|Spider: But god help you if you lie to me. I will bring your family into this… I’ll make you watch while I carve them up first… I hate being lied to. It’s the worst thing ——do do do time pass/torture ensues/breaking ensues do do do—— Spider: /whisper whisper /needed information Caedere: Excellent. You’re SUCH a good man, my dear friend. (WTF IS HIS NAME?) Fandiari: /grin grin /being a bastard just by existing. OR SOMETHING LIKE THIS. Image1333.png|Spider: I got stabbed. Dr. William: REALLY? I hadnt noticed the large spike lodged in your chest! Spider: I killed the man who stabbed me. Dr. William: I DONT WANNA HEAR ABOUT THAT. Spider: :::c… I don’t like to be stabbed. Dr. William: …I can’t imagine there are many people who enjoy it… Spider: It is very itchy. Dr. William: IT SHOULD BE MORE THAN ITCHY. Image1334.png|Spider: Can I take it out? Dr. William: NOOOO WHAT! NO STOP IT. DONT TOUCH IT! Image1335.png|Dr. William: Just hold on. Let me just numb the area… Spider: Don’t stab me. :::c Dr. William: It’s just a little needle. Just a little pinch. Image1336.png|Spider: //grab. DO NOT STAB ME. Dr. William: … it’s just to take the edge off- Image1337.png|Spider: NO. NEEDLES. Image1338.png|Dr. William: //undignified screeching Image1339.png|Dr. William: THAT MAN IS INSANE AND YOU KEEP SENDING HIM TO ME WHEN HES SO BADLY INJURED AND HOSTILE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH HIM?! Caedere: You can’t talk to me that way. I’m your boss. Dr. William: YOURE A HUGE FUCKING DICK BAG IS WHAT YOU ARE! NOW WHY DONT YOU GO IN THERE AND GIVE HIM THIS SHOT FOR ME?! Caedere: …What…. but he’s a crazy person. I don’t have a death wish. Dr. William: //unintelligible noises that might be curses. ———————-background—————— Spider: Can I take this out now? Fandiari: … I’m not a doctor but I would really advise against it. You’d probably bleed to death. Spider: But it is very itchy. Fandiari: …. it should definitely be a little more than itchy…. Category:Galvantula Category:596 Category:Character